The present invention is directed to a meat injection process for increasing the green weight of the meat, increasing the water value added to the meat and improving the marbling of lean meat. Various processes of this general type are described in the prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,215,534, 3,835,223, 3,989,851, 4,402,987 and RE 30,023. None of these processes discloses the steps of the present process.